The Yule Ball Revisited
by mistress meo
Summary: ONE SHOT COMPLETE! Just where did Hermione go when she stormed away from Ron while Viktor was getting the drinks? Draco and Hermione


Just where did Hermione go when she stormed away from Ron while Viktor was getting the drinks? This is a one shot. 

SPOILER ALERT – If you have NOT read Goblet of Fire, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I've included text directly from the book. Those excerpts from The Goblet of Fire are in _Italics_. I took out chunks of Ms. Rowling's awesome chapter to allow my selfish additions to flow in nicely. And also, I didn't want you to have to re-read ALL of chapter 23 in order to read my little snippets. Any sections of JK's text that has ellipses before or after indicate that there was text removed. I wrote in the additional scenes for my own pleasure and amusement, but thought I'd share with you crazy Hermione/Draco lovers. All of the hard-core Hermione/Draco fans should know which line of JK's text inspired these additional scenes. I left in the argument with Hermione and Ron, because it gives my scene a little more 'oomph' and because it suited my evil means.

I own absolutely nothing. JK Rowling is goddess of all that is Harry Potter. Any part of her chapter 23 is not for reproduction. It's more for reference.

Anyhoo…. enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo THE YULE BALL (revisited) 

_ …Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas pud­dings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers._

_They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione chose to watch Harry and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball._

_"What, you need three hours?" said Ron, looking at her incred­ulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head. "Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle... _

In Hermione's haste to get up to the dormitory, she didn't see Malfoy lurking in the foyer. He broke away from Crabbe and Goyle just as she reached the staircase leading up the tower. "So Granger, who are you going to the ball with? You didn't make up a boyfriend just to spite Weasley did you?"

She paused in mid step, but didn't bother turning to address him. "It's none of your business who asked me Malfoy and besides, in a few hours you'll see for yourself."

"I'm wondering, though," he said joining her on the stairs, "who would be fool enough to ask you? I mean, with your looks and your non-existent bloodline…oh, wait, I get it…you paid some poor bloke to take you. So nice of you to keep a third year in pocket money for his next trip to Honeydukes."

She tried brushing past him and ignoring his comments, but he was on a roll.

"Oh, no...no. Not so fast. Can you describe this strapping young man who's taking you? I'd like to have a little chat with him before the ball, you know man to man, give him a few pointers on how to treat his mud…" he paused when she glared daggers at him, "… his date," he finally spit out.

"Pointers? In what? How to cast a jinx that doesn't hit its mark?" she said with a turn of her head and a flip of her hair. Her turn was so quick the small breeze it caused left a trail of sweet smelling strawberries lingering in the air. Malfoy stepped back after breathing in the clean fragrance – he never realized she actually washed that rats nest she called hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get ready for the ball." She pushed past him and stomped up the marble staircase.

"Gee, Granger," he called after her. "Perhaps you should've started a few hours ago…I don't think three hours is going to be enough time."

"Shut up Malfoy," she grumbled.

Malfoy returned to Crabbe and Goyle pondering how much he loved to annoy Granger. It was his favorite pastime. The three descended down to the Slytherin dormitory in order to get themselves ready for the Ball. Malfoy only had three hours to get his hair just right.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ "Where is Hermione?" he said again._

_A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Harry's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner._

_The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christ­mas and his reindeer..._

…_His eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. His jaw dropped. It was Hermione._

_But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done some­thing with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously, it was true - but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before._

_"Hi, Harry!" she said. "Hi, Parvati!"_

_Parvati was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her._

_Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGona­gall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall ap­plauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting._

_The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people._

_Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet. Parvati seemed to be enjoying herself; she was beaming around at everybody, steer­ing Harry so forcefully that he felt as though he were a show dog she was putting through its paces. He caught sight of Ron and Padma as he neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Padma was looking sulky..._

…_Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly; he kept calling her "Hermy-own."_

_"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly._

_"Herm-own-ninny."_

_"Close enough," she said, catching Harry's eye and grinning…_

…_The "Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly en­thusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watch­ing them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up._

_"Come on!" Parvati hissed. "We're supposed to dance!"_

_Harry tripped over his dress robes as he stood up. The Weird Sis­ters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye (he could see Seamus and Dean waving at him and sniggering), and next moment, Parvati had seized his hands, placed one around her waist, and was holding the other tightly in hers…_

…_Harry heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with re­lief. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, and Harry let go of Parvati at once…_

…_"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butter beer._

_Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby…_

…_Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing._

_"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything._

_"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktors just gone to get some drinks."_

_Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"_

_Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said._

_"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."_

_Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged._

_"Ron, what - ?"_

_"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"_

_Hermione's mouth fell open._

_"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"_

_Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"_

_"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"_

_"What happened - trying to get him to join spew, were you?"_

_"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"_

_Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same color as Parvati's robes._

_"Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily._

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with. . . . He's just trying to get closer to Harry - get inside information on him - or get near enough to jinx him -"_

_Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered._

_"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one - " Ron changed tack at the speed of light._

_"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -"_

_"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"_

_"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron._

_"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly._

_"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"_

_People were starting to stare at them._

_"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum -"_

_But Ron ignored Harry too._

_"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron._

_"Don't call him Vicky!"_

_Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mix­ture of anger and satisfaction on his face… _

Hermione needed some air. "How could he think?…inside information, honestly! like I would ever help Viktor win instead of Harry…the nerve!" She was muttering to herself as she exited the castle through the large oak front doors, and stalked into the grotto. Ignoring the couples sitting on benches, she weaved her way down one of the ornamental paths flanked by rosebushes filled with fairy lights. She was so intently thinking about the argument with Ron, she passed by Hagrid and Madam Maxime sitting by the fountain without even noticing them.

By the time she sat down on a secluded bench in an alcove near the side of the castle, her anger had abated enough to let her hurt feelings come to the surface. Hermione took a deep cleansing breath and wondered why she let him get to her. Trying to shake those awful feelings from her mind, she sat up straight and took in her surroundings. It was beautiful out here. The grotto and most of the area around it was enchanted to keep out the cold December air. She was thankful that in her emotional state she managed to stay in an area that was heated – she left the castle with only her wrap. Snow was starting to fall and she watched the fluffy white flurries melt as they hit the heated atmosphere. She should have found Viktor before coming out here. The music was drifting through the open doors…they could have danced under the stars. Caught up in her jumbled thoughts of Viktor, Ron and her own mixed emotions, Hermione didn't realize she was no longer alone in the alcove.

Having finally ditched Pansy after four dances, Malfoy snuck out the French doors behind the staff table, made his way across the terrace and cut back to the grotto by way of one of the paths that encircled the castle. Malfoy stepped into the grotto, thankful that it was warm and walked to the area that was the farthest from the doors as possible. Pansy was bound to come looking for him and he didn't want to give away his location by staying too close to the castle. Sidestepping a snogging couple, he entered one of the ornamental rosebush paths hoping to find a quiet place to hide out for a time. Pansy was being extra clingy tonight and he needed a break. As he strolled past the two giants, he noticed a lone figure sitting in a small alcove with her back to him staring at the fairy lights twinkling in the rosebushes. Thinking this a perfect spot to avoid Pansy, he approached with hands clasped behind his back. It wasn't until he was a few feet away that he realized with an inward smirk just who it was.

"So, you managed to snag the Durmstrang blockhead, did you?"

Hermione jumped slightly, not expecting to be intruded upon. Turning her head towards the familiar voice she said softly, "Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," then turned away from him again.

"And what mood might that be?" he inquired as if beginning an interrogation. "A romantic mood?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he moved to stand in front of her. "Well that explains why you're out here and he's in there. He's looking for you, you know. Can't bare to be without his…what did he call you?" he crossed his arms in thought, "Herm-own-ninny? Isn't that cute. I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm warning you Malfoy." Hermione stood up. "Go away. Now."

He continued to taunt her. "Do you have a pet name for him yet…_Vicky_ perhaps?"

She threw her hands in air and with a heavy sigh asked, "What is it with you boys tonight? Between you and Ron…"

"Hey, now don't lump me in with that lot…"

She seemed to be talking to herself, "are you both so threatened by him? is that it? Sure, he's handsome, athletic, well mannered…"

"You just described me, Granger," he preened himself while nonchalantly adjusting his tie. "I thought we were discussing your…ehem, date".

She disregarded him and his comment and kept thinking out loud. "He's from another school. He'll be leaving at the end of the tournament. But we've been friends for years, that's never going to change…"

"Who's friends, now?" Malfoy asked trying to keep up with her disconnected thoughts.

"I've always been there for him. Helping him with his schoolwork…why can't he just see…"

"You've lost me…"

She turned and looked at Malfoy like he was supposed to have all the answers, "I just don't get it." She paced away from him, as if this action would help her to reason out why Ron was acting this way. "He waits until the last minute, thinking I'll have left myself available - just for him - just in case he can't find anyone better." She turned on her heel and began the short walk back to Malfoy. "Good old Hermione," she said mimicking Ron and swishing a hand through the air for good measure, "she'll be there to save the day - a perfect fallback."

Hermione stopped in front of Malfoy and squinted at him. Her hands on her hips, she looked angrier than he'd ever seen her. "He doesn't have the courage to ask someone so he just figures, hey…I'll ask Hermione – we're friends and she won't have anyone to go with."

"Who? What are you going on about?"

"Like the idea that someone would want to go with me is so unfathomable. Am I such a horrid person that he would think no one would ever ask me on a date?"

"Is this a rhetorical question…?"

"You know what?" she asked stepping a little closer and poking him in his chest. "I don't care what he thinks about Viktor or the reasons why Viktor asked me. I'm glad he asked me. I'm glad I was able to turn Ron down and that he's having a horrible time with Padma. Let him sulk. I don't care."

Malfoy finally understood. The slap she gave him in third year was nothing compared to what Weasley seemed to having coming to him. Granger was positively fuming and Malfoy was loving every second of it. He was so elated that part of infamous trio was having a fabulous row, that he didn't even mind that Granger had touched him.

Hermione abruptly turned away from Malfoy and exited the grotto the same way Malfoy came in. If there were going to be fireworks between Granger and the Weasle, he wanted a front row seat. He had nothing better to do. Pansy was being droll and seeing the trio unhappy was something he just couldn't miss.

"Hold up Granger," he called as he ran after her.

He caught up to her on the terrace by the French doors. "Honestly, I don't know how you women can walk so quickly in those heals," he muttered as he came to a stop in front of her, blocking her way.

"What is it now? Why must you bother me so?"

"It makes me happy to see you so miserable."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it quickly with a sob.

"What the hell is wrong with you Granger?"

"Nothing." She was shaking but he couldn't tell if it was from fury or the cold. This area of the grounds did not have a heating enchantment. She pulled her wrap closely around her and leaned against the cold stone of the castle wall. She glanced towards the sky. Snow was still falling lightly and it settled softly on her eyelashes and hair.

"Okay, how about a guess? You thought the weasel was going to ask you to the ball, but he didn't get around to it until after you scrounged up a date with the Bulgarian seeker? Now he's angry because you actually showed up with said date. Am I right?"

Hermione closed her eyes and he watched as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Nothing gets by you Malfoy."

"I'm actually surprised I understood all your rambling back there. Comes from spending time with Pansy I suppose," he said that last part under his breath, but she caught the gist of it and couldn't help but let a tiny smile cross her lips.

She looked past him towards the moonlit lake. "Why does he have to be such a git? What's wrong with me?"

Malfoy started to say something but she immediately cut him off.

"And before you say one word, Draco Malfoy, I don't want an answer. I already know what you think of me…Know-it-all mudbloods have no place in wizarding society." He was actually a little shocked that she chucked his own word for her back at him. "But let me ask you something," she said pushing away from the cold wall. "Tonight when you came up from the dungeons – Pansy gaped at me looking like a fish out of water, but you…you said nothing – you didn't even throw me a malicious sneer. Why? It would have been a perfect opportunity for one of your snide remarks."

She backed him up so the he was now leaning against the part of the wall she had vacated. Malfoy looked uncomfortable. He knew what he wanted to say, but there was no way…he'd never say it. "The professors, they were…" he began.

"Since when has that ever stopped you? Tell me, just what was it that shocked you into silence? The dress?" Hermione stepped closer and he looked her up and down. "The make-up?" His gaze lingered on her lips that shimmered in pale pink gloss. She stepped closer still, "or was it the hair?" Arms crossed against the cool wind, Hermione fixed him with an acute glare, waiting for his response. He stood there speechless, taking her in. Her eyes were sparkling, but not from unshed tears. She was defiant, practically daring him to say something cruel. He pulled his eyes from hers and studied the part of her that caused him to hold his tongue earlier. "Well?" she pressed.

He tentatively reached up to grasp one of the soft curls that were cascading down from her bun. She shivered, unsure if it was from the cold or from his almost gentle touch. "Your hair," he answered quietly, then quickly let go of the curl, as if burned.

"Well, I think an hour or two should have been enough time to think of something scathing to say. So let's have it Malfoy. There are no professors here. Come on," she taunted softly, "complete my night and yours by saying something truly mean to me."

"I…."

"Nothing? Are you slipping Malfoy?"

"No! I just don't…"

"Let me ask you something," she interrupted again. "If, when we met on the train in first year and I had told you that I was a pureblood…what would you have said to me tonight outside the Great Hall?" She was practically leaning into him, looking directly into those ice blue eyes. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out, quickly wetting them. He couldn't look away. She was going to make him say it…say what she already knew and he hated her all the more for it.

Malfoy took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, pulling himself up to his full height. The proud Slytherin stood before her, not backing down from her challenge. He met her steely gaze with his own and said, "I would have said that you looked lovely tonight Hermione, and I would have asked you to save me a dance." It must have been his upbringing that allowed him to keep his voice firm and steady, and from letting his anger get the best of him, because Malfoy's heart was pounding. He was angry with himself and with her - with himself because he had been effected by her and angry with her because she pushed him to admitting it aloud. She was acting out of character - playing offense to his defense – it was typically the other way around. Out of nowhere, he thought of that time in second year when the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams met in the courtyard. She had taunted him then as well saying that he had bought his way onto the team. She had the same fire in her eyes now as she did then.

Hermione could see the conflict stirring within him. She took pity on him and let him off the hook. It didn't matter anyway. She had her answer.

"But that wasn't the case, was it? You found out I was from a muggle family and the hatred between us was born." Having the upper hand when it came to Malfoy was such a rush and Hermione just couldn't resist one last taunt. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she used him as support to stand on her tiptoes. She leaned against him bringing her lips to his ear. Malfoy immediately stiffened. "That's too bad," she whispered. "A dance with you tonight would have really pissed off Ron." She smiled mischievously against him and he could feel her lips graze his neck. "That would have been interesting to see."

Hermione pulled away and Malfoy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Coming back to his senses, he took her wrist and spun her back to face him.

"If you ask me, you waste too much time on that red-headed weasel." She smirked at him and started to turn away, but he wrenched her back one last time. "This conversation never happened. Understand?"

"Of course, Draco," she replied with a curt nod. He let her go. Pausing at the French doors, she glanced back at him, still leaning against the cold castle wall. "Better run along and find Pansy…I'm sure she's wondering where you've run off too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ …Harry and Ron returned to the Great Hall. Parvati and Padma were now sitting at a distant table with a whole crowd of Beauxbatons boys, and Hermione was once more dancing with Krum. Harry and Ron sat down at a table far re­moved from the dance floor…._

…_When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Harry was perfectly happy to be going to bed; as far as he was concerned, the evening hadn't been much fun._

_Out in the entrance hall, Harry and Ron saw Hermione saying good night to Krum before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She gave Ron a very cold look and swept past him up the marble staircase without speaking. Harry and Ron followed her, but halfway up the staircase Harry heard someone calling him... _

Harry stopped, while Ron and Hermione continued separately up the stairs.

His conversation finished, …_Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone…The Fat Lady and her friend Vi were snoozing in the picture over the portrait hole. Harry had to yell "Fairy lights!" before he woke them up, and when he did, they were extremely irritated. He climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face._

_"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its ele­gant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger._

_"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"_

_"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

_Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry._

_"Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well - that just proves - completely missed the point -"_

_Harry didn't say anything. He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now - but he somehow thought that Hermione had gotten the point much bet­ter than Ron had… _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(**A/N:** Here's the famous line, kids – sigh.) _'_…_Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her...' _I was going to put this author's note within the text, but I didn't want to disrupt the flow. And before you all yell at me that it didn't end in a kiss….I just couldn't do it. Not in this format. I tried so hard to keep them in character since I was trying to make my scenes flow with the actual chapter. A much as it pains us, we know Ms. Rowling is never going to bring Draco and Hermione together on the page. Which is why we write fan fiction, yes? So? What do you think?

Oh, all right….here's the damn kissing scene that I originally wrote. For all those who hate stories that are OOC, no need to read any further, just review.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

… She leaned against him bringing her lips to his ear. Malfoy immediately stiffened. "That's too bad," she whispered. "A dance with you tonight would have really pissed off Ron." She smiled mischievously against him and he could feel her lips graze his neck. "That would have been interesting to see."

Hermione pulled away and Malfoy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Coming back to his senses, he took her wrist and spun her back to face him.

She looked at him, startled. She watched as his eyes morphed into a deeper shade of blue. He pulled her against him and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. He reached up and gently pushed a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. "If you ask me, Granger, you waste too much time on that red-headed weasel. You need someone who is a match for your clever tongue. Ronald Weasley is not that someone." He took her mouth in a searing kiss. The passionate heat that fired up between them was enough to make her drop her silk wrap and throw her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. For a few precious moments, time stood still. Bloodlines vanished. The only thing that mattered was keeping up with each other. Groaning into each other's mouths; hands exploring as if trying to memorize the feel of each other - they both knew this would never happen again. This was their only shot, years of pent up anger and hatred turned to passion and lust for this brief moment in time. They pulled apart simultaneously, both breathing hard.

Slowly disentangling from one another, he picked up her wrap and draped it over her shoulders. In turn, she smoothed his hair and adjusted his robes.

They stood for a minute or two, observing each other. Finally Malfoy spoke, "This never happened. Understand?"

"Of course, Draco," she replied with a curt nod and she turned away from him. Pausing at the French doors, she glanced back at him, still leaning against the cold castle wall. "Better run along and find Pansy…I'm sure she's wondering where you've run off too."

- fin -


End file.
